


Gift

by pennylehane



Series: split second [3]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Developing Relationship, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Sexual Content, Soft Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennylehane/pseuds/pennylehane
Summary: It's a gift from a stranger to Lafayette, and a promise to Aaron.Or, Mulligan Makes Lingerie.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note tags + rating.

“What are his measurements?”

Aaron rolled over on the bed, propping his head up on his chin. “I’m sorry?”

“The other guy. Lafayette.” Hercules was flopped back against the cushions watching him. 

“I don’t know, Herc.” His throat was still raspy and sore, despite the warm honeyed drink Hercules has brought him. 

“Ask him.” 

Aaron stretched out over the side of the bed to fetch his phone, relishing the burn in his sore muscles. “What for?”

“Gonna make you two your wedding suits.”

The note of bitterness in Herc’s voice had Aaron sitting bolt upright almost instantly, concerned. “Herc…”

“I know, I know.” Hercules’ lip curled up a little. “You two don’t have anything more than you and I do.”

“You don’t believe me,” Aaron said. When no reply came, he pulled himself up, dropping his phone on the sheets and climbing up to straddle Hercules’ thighs. “I thought we were okay?”

Herc pushed forwards to kiss him, hot and wet and invasive. “We’re okay. I just don’t like not knowing what you do, with him.”

“Oh, is that it? You want me to tell you bedtime stories?” Aaron pulled just enough mischief into his tone to make Hercules laugh and relax under him. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m an asshole.”

Aaron shook his head, biting his lip. “I want you to be happy.”

“I want you to be happy too.” Aaron’s phone chimed with Lafayette’s measurements coming through. Hercules grabbed it. “How about I go through with making you two a present? Wipe that guilty look off of you.”

“I’d sooner you smacked it off me,” Aaron said, tipping off Hercules’ lap back into the bed even as Herc landed a stinging smack inside his thigh. 

***

Aaron rested back on the headboard with his eyes shut, listening to the rustle as Lafayette moved around the bedroom and refusing to let worry build. Lafayette had promised he was happy to receive the gift. That Hercules was not crossing any lines. He breathed steadily. 

“I’m ready,” Lafayette whispered. 

Aaron opened his eyes, and sucked a breath through his teeth. Laf hovered beyond the foot of the bed, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet and twisting his wrists over one another in anxious little circles. His head was tilted away, lip caught between his lips, but he looked up through his thick lashes at Aaron. Made a little questioning whine low in his throat. 

“You look beautiful, darling.” He did. The tuck and swish of white gauze, flowing put from where it clung to his torso into drapey layers just brushing the tops of his thighs. Navy silk, a thick band around the hem, and delicate little bows adorning his shoulders and the centre of his neckline. Lace in just the same shade, visible through the gauze, just blurred enough to imply obscenity. 

“Thank you,” he said eventually, barely more than a breath. 

Aaron reached out an arm slowly, as if coaxing out a nervous cat. “Come here, love. Let me see?”

Lafayette took one shaky step forwards, and then another stronger. Stopped a breath away from Aaron’s reach, fists clenching and unclenching, and gave a little twirl. 

“Beautiful,” Aaron repeated. He stretched out a little, and took Lafayette’s hand. “Do you not like it, or are you shy?”

“Shy,” Lafayette said, almost instantly, head jolting up to meet Aaron’s gaze. Forcing a jittery little smile. 

Aaron smiled back, and leaned forward so that he could fully get a grip on Lafayette’s bony hips, feeling the soft slide and catch of silky gauze over lace. Pulled him forwards and up, onto the bed and into his lap. “I think I know what we can do about that.”

He rolled, pinning Lafayette to the bed under him. Laf gave a soft, keening whine, and turned to hide his face in the pillows to avoid Aaron’s gaze. 

“None of that, pet,” he chided, catching Lafayette’s chin and lifting it gently up, tilted a little to expose his neck for a run of light kisses. “Do you want your blindfold?”

“Yes, sir.” Lafayette was biting his lip again, words slurring. Aaron rolled off him right away to fetch it, and slid it into place, and saw the tension finally start to drain from Laf’s shoulders. 

He slipped back into place of Lafayette’s hips, and leant down immediately to capture his lips, coaxing them out from under his worrying. Pulled back just enough that his breath still ghosted over Lafayette’s jaw and cheek. “Is that better, sweetheart?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good boy. Now, do you like your new things, or are you uncomfortable?”

Lafayette didn’t respond, but didn’t start to worry at his lip again. Aaron waited. 

“Both,” he whispered eventually. 

Aaron slid down, sitting over Lafayette’s thighs and catching both wrists gently against the pillows over his head.  “You like them, but you’re shy?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy, clever boy,” he murmured, his free hand sliding down Lafayette’s torso over the material. Thought of Laf’s cupboard full of soft cashmeres. “You like your pretty things, don’t you? Like your soft things.”

Lafayette nodded slowly. 

“You like to feel small, and pretty,” Aaron went on, quieter now, so that Laf lifted his head a little to hear. “And you look it, too. You look precious, and beautiful, and a treasure.”

Lafayette shivered. 

“Now, you’re going to keep your hands just here for me,” Aaron murmured. “And I’m going to see what we can do about not letting you ruin your nice new things.”

He could feel Lafayette hardening under him. Slid both hands down over his waist as he shimmied down along the bed, and then with a glint of mischief, blew. Lafayette gave a startled little shriek as his skirt puffed up and settled around his waist, exposing his navy lace underthings.

“Are your hands where I left them?” Aaron asked, warningly. 

A full-body twitch rattled down Lafayette’s frame, breathless, desperate. “Yes, sir!”

“There’s my good boy.” Aaron dipped his head and caught the lace on its elastic between his teeth, just close enough to Laf’s cock that it bumped against his cheek as he uncovered it. 

Lafayette gave a wretched, spine-arching keen. “Please,” he whimpered. 

“Gone already, darling?” Aaron asked softly, pressing a kiss against Lafayette’s hip and smiling into it when Laf’s tremors only grew. “Don’t worry, I’ll look after you.”

He did, but not the way Lafayette might have liked. Took care of him slowly, breathily, with little brushes of half-shaped lips as he told him how beautiful he looked, until he was rocking and keening in place, barely able to keep his wrists together, let alone pressed against the pillow. When he came, it was in desperation, with an almost pained shout. Almost instantly, Aaron was moving them both, pressing his own back up against the headboard and scooping Lafayette into his lap with the duvet pulled up and wrapped over him. 

“Sheets,” he protested, even as he curled tighter into them. 

“I’ll do the laundry.” Aaron tugged lightly at his hair, soothing. “Close your eyes so I can get your blindfold off.”

“...Okay.” 

Aaron pulled it away and watched Lafayette’s eyelids flutter as he adjusted to the light. “We gonna watch a movie, princess?”

“Not that,” Laf said quickly, cringing. 

Aaron kept his face neutral. “Of course. Sweetheart?”

Lafayette nodded, and bumped upwards until Aaron dipped down to kiss his brow. “You pick.”

“The movie?” Aaron hummed, giving it real thought. He had managed to keep their vastly different tastes in films pretty much under wraps so far. Lafayette liked action movies best, but was easily startled after a scene, so they never watched them. “There’s a kung fu movie I saw a review of, that sound good?”

“Okay.” Laf curled a little so that the duvet wrapped around Aaron as well as himself. “Okay.”

Aaron pulled out his phone, one hand still petting Lafayette’s hair, and sent a simple thank you to Hercules. The soft fabric of Laf’s babydoll tickled at his thighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes okay this is an AU now apparently. Prompt again! (That's my story and I'm sticking to it.)


End file.
